


May Stendarr shelter you

by LiStrange (orphan_account)



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bittersweet Ending, Blood and Violence, Character Turned Into Vampire, Established Relationship, F/F, Light Angst, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 01:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19713883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LiStrange
Summary: The almighty Dovahkiin and her fellow companion, Serana, run into the leader of the Dawnguard and some of his troops, and they have no other choice but to fight underneath the burning summer Sun if they want to make it out alive and see the end of the day once more.





	May Stendarr shelter you

Mustering the minute energy she had left, Serana dug her left, trembling hand in the wet soil and tried to impulse herself forward, promptly stopped by a foot stomping on her head with great strength. The vampire groaned, the sound pained and husky, as her vision turned blurry and dark slowly as seconds went by.

“That’s it, know your place,” Isran, leader of the Dawnguard, growled as he applied further pressure on Serana’s skull, making the girl hiss.

She desperately looked around the path they were in, searching for her companion, Eliza, in a frantic way despite the black specks clouding her vision. Serana sighed when she saw her, yet grimaced when she saw how the other vampire pierced the skull of the Dawnguard Scout she was fighting against with her Daedric sword. The other woman was quick to grab the fallen enemy’s charged ballista and shoot the last Dawnguard Vampire Hunter in their left knee before stabbing their throat.

“Isran,” Eliza acknowledged, her voice ragged and raspy, “I’m only going to say this once: let Serana go now before this confrontation turns bloodier than it needs to be.”

The man laughed in an humorless way before yielding his warhammer, foot still pressed tightly against Serana’s head. “And what are you exactly going to do if I don’t let go, if I choose to put an end to her sinful and miserable existence? The Sun is at its apex and that weakens you considerably, which means you won’t be able to put up a fight.”

Eliza rose one eyebrow as she turned around to look at the three Dawnguard foes she had managed to kill all by herself, not to mention the other two that were frozen and long gone from the realm of the living because of Serana’s magic.

“I’m only purging a plague, kid. You had the chance to join and help us cleanse Skyrim from these beings, but you chose their side knowing damn well that I’d eventually come for you and your little friend. I don’t care if you’re the Dragonborn or not, a vampire is a vampire and I vowed to kill them all.” Isran said, raising the warhammer and aligning it with Serana’s head. “Guess I’ll start with this scum.”

_“Fus Ro Dah!”_

Isran was sent away, flying far from Serana, by Eliza’s powerful Scream. The Dovahkiin walked towards him, her eyes fixed on his body as she stepped closer, grabbing his warhammer from the floor. The vampire only stopped when she was beside Isran, aligned perfectly so that she could strike his head and end him quickly.

“Sunlight may weaken us, impede our healing and recovery, but that is not a valid reason to look down on us like you always do.” Eliza informed him as she toyed with the warhammer, spinning it around as she voiced her thoughts slowly and venomously.

The leader of the Dawnguard attempted to get up from the floor, but Eliza kicked his face and stomped on his forehead. _“This is what you deserve for hurting Serana, bastard.”_

“You vampires are nothing but monsters that think they can do whatever the Hell they please!” Isran exclaimed, and Eliza rose both of her eyebrows.

“So your solution is to kill them all, no questions asked. Rage has blinded immensely, Isran.” The Dovahkiin whispered, shaking her head. “Not all vampires are blood-driven murderers, as well as not all werewolves desire to be by Hircine’s side once they depart from this realm…” She whispered knowingly, aware of how stereotypes didn’t apply to everyone and anyone regardless of the species or condition.

Isran tried to shake Eliza’s foot away, but the only thing he achieved was a swift kick to his left temple. She felt sympathy for the man even if they hadn’t worked side by side for long, but she knew she had to put an end to this childsplay sooner or later.

“May Stendarr shelter you, Isran.” Eliza stated, voice firm and cold, before swinging the warhammer all the way down his throat, shattering it completely with a loud and painful _“crack!”_ before the man could even inhale and breathe out one last time.

Eliza threw the warhammer away, golden eyes fixed on white, lifeless ones. With a sigh, she opened her bag and searched for an amulet she knew she had within the contents of the backpack. Once she found it, she closed Isran’s eyes and placed the Stendarr amulet on his forehead, praying for him silently.

Nodding slightly at his corpse, Eliza turned around and returned to Serana’s side. The vampire was still lying on the gravel path, breathing heavily and with some difficulties, blood spilled all around her. The redhead sighed again and proceeded to carefully lift her, carrying bridal style through the path towards Dawnstar, where they could rest within the safety of the Dark Brotherhood’s sanctuary.

“You have a bit of blood on your face,” Serana mentioned, her voice nothing but a soft whisper, as she moved one hand from around Eliza’s neck to wipe the droplets of blood that stained the redhead’s right cheek. Serana always found the way to melt the tension away with her occasional weird shenanigans, and Eliza couldn’t help but chuckle in a mirthless way given how injured Serana’s face was in comparison to hers.

“Thanks, I don’t know what I’d do without you, my love,” Eliza mumbled, lost in Serana’s golden, mesmerizing eyes. She pressed her forehead against Serana’s for a second, hearing how the other vampire inhaled deeply before nuzzling her neck with her nose.

Soon enough, Serana fell asleep, her slow and calmed breathing as well as her tranquil heartbeat, faint because of the vampirism, giving her state away. Eliza kissed her right cheek fondly and continued walking, Dawnstar finally at sight.


End file.
